


Beyond Passions

by eternalily



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalily/pseuds/eternalily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas starts sleepwalking after returning from Nightmare's domain. His friends do their best, but things take a turn for the weird when he has an erotic dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Passions

**Author's Note:**

> Based on kiwi-xeet screenshots of Solas in the rotunda  
> here: http://kiwi-xeet.tumblr.com/post/136108072576/im-not-sinning-youre-sinning-throws-at

There was something very wrong with Solas. Ever since they had faced the Nightmare demon, Lavellan had noticed a shift in his gaze, as if he was far away in another world. He barely rose from bed at all some days. At times when he would finally waken, he would scream in clipped, angry elven. Then the sleep walking had begun. The other night she had found him crawling across the carpet and howling like a wolf on the Ambassador's floor. She had needed to ask Iron Bull to carry him back to their bed. At least Bull had been understanding and blessedly discreet about the matter.

So it was uneasily that Lavellan settled down that night, after watching Solas fall asleep beside her. When he did not appear to rouse, she finally closed her eyes and the exhaustion built up from many days on the road drew her quickly into a deep and dreaming sleep.

She was laying on a canopied bed covered with rich royal blues. The metal supports inlaid with criss-crossed silver and gold trim. The colors appeared Orlesian but the styling was unlike any she had seen. She heard the clicking of boots on tile echoing outside. It was getting louder, closer. The doors swung in and Solas stepped through the arched doorway.

Cole watched from a distance as Solas walked in, not into a bedroom but back into the rotunda. He was careful not to disturb Solas, but remained to make sure that no one came to interrupt, and possibly embarrass, his friend. Solas walked confidently up to the table.

Lavellan sat up as he approached the bed.

"Solas? Where is this?"

He chuckled.

"Why, it is my chambers. Where else would we meet?" he said matter-of-factly.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Wh.." before she could speak, he silenced her with a kiss, and pulled her toward him. The questions died on her lips and she pressed in, enthusiastically returning his kiss.

He pulled away, smiling radiantly to her, "I love you, my heart."

"I love you, too, Solas." she said, as she ran her hands along his abs, under his tan tunic.

"You would have me, here?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh why not? This dream home seems fit for a king.. and every king needs a tempting mistress to warm his bed." she said, then tugged his tunic up over his head.

He grinned cheekily.

"My sweet seductress. However will I resist your wiles?" he said.

He allowed her to pull the shirt off and toss it to the floor before leaning in and gently grazing her sensitive ears. She shivered and wrapped her arms around him, clinging tightly as he teased her. He started kissing his way down her ears, neck and shoulder. Warmth spread through her body and she let out a soft moan. She tugged at his trousers, a wild hunger in her eyes. He put his hands against her face and took her lips in his with a startling fierceness and a growl in his throat.

"Are you sure you want this?" he said.

"Yes.. take me." she said, breathlessly.

He slid his hand back behind her head and pressed his lips hard against hers. His other hand slipped off the trousers, exposing his firm erection. 

In the rotunda, Cole turned away with a blush. Solas bent over the table, fully clothed and started rocking his hips against the air.

Lavellan wrapped her legs around Solas' waist and arched her back as he leaned over her. Their sweaty bodies meeting with each slow thrust. 

Lavellan looked up with glazed eyes at Solas. He had collapsed onto his hands and was staring back down at her. his arms trapped her in from both sides. She smiled up at him and softly cupped his cheek in her hand.

"Ar lath ma." she whispered.

"Ar lath ma, Vhenan" he whispered in return.

He pulled himself up and started rocking his hips more vigorously. His grunts echoing in the empty rotunda. 

Cole hummed to himself as he sat outside the door and glanced around the empty hallway. He did not truly need to look to know that no one had come, but the sight of the main corridor outside was a welcome distraction from the commotion in the rotunda.

With a final energetic thrust, Solas pressed his legs up against the table, causing it to shake.

Lavellan stared up at him longingly. "Come into bed and rest with me, Solas."

He pulled back.

"I should probably return to my duties before I am missed," he confided.

Lavellan looked confused. "Duties?"

He looked at her guiltily, "Yes, my love. I have.. guests waiting for me. Some visiting spirits. They will be agitated if I delay too long."

Lavellan looked truly perplexed and alarmed at the answer, unsure of his meaning. But he was already on his way out, newly clothed in fine layers of silver and gold truly befitting a king, even as his simple attire lay crumpled on the floor.

"Solas, wait.." she called.

"Ir abelas. I will see you in the morning, my heart." he assured her before slipping away.

Cole turned back as Solas sauntered away from the table, towards the Commander's room.

He appeared to Solas in the hallway of the ancient castle.

Solas smiled, "Oh hello Cole, what brings you here?"

"You looked like you needed some guidance. Come, what you are looking for is the other way."

Solas smiled slightly and followed Cole, "Thank you for finding me, Cole. This place is not as I remember. Too often lately I have gotten lost in my own halls."

Cole frowned, "I know. The nightmares changed them, and you."

Solas calmly replied, "Do not worry, Cole. I will recover."

"I hope you are right." he said.

They continued in silence as Cole lead him through the hallways back to Lavellan's bed. 

They reached a large receiving room with a throne and many gathered spirits. Solas climbed the dais and sat.

Cole sat by the door watching as Solas climbed back into Lavellan's bed, still asleep and talking in the dream. Lavellan shifted and wrapped her arms around him as he settled in among the blankets.

With his friend safe in bed at last, Cole slipped back out and stood watch in Lavellan's hallway until morning.


End file.
